I'm So Addicted To All The Things You Do
by SongForThePainter
Summary: Hermione is working at a club, dancing for money to make ends meet. Old faces show up one night and she is surprised to find they don't even recognize her.


Chapter One: Addicted

"Come on, Draco." Blaise encouraged, slapping his best friend on the shoulder as they walked into the bar in the seedier side of Diagon Alley.

"It's my last night as an unmarried man. It's one strip club. It's tradition." he pushed the blonde through the doors of the club, heading towards a table in the back with a group of their friends.

"Hey Draco, long time no see. Come to celebrate your best mates prison sentence?" Jason, a former slytherin joked, clapping the two boys hard on the shoulder. They sat at the crowded table with their large group of friends near the stage, firewhisky and hard shots in front of them. Malfoy threw two back before turning to Blaise.

"Don't ever say I never did anything for you." the blonde joked, tossing back another hard gulp of liquor. "You know this isn't my scene, I'm doing it as your best mate."

"Ha, I know man." Blaise laughed, throwing a few shots down his throat as well, the liquid burning on the way down. "Which I find so surprising since you are all about woman and them being naked all over you."

"I do love that. But when I give them money for it, it's much less fun." he laughed back. The stage was lite all of a sudden, small crystal cauldrons lining it for large sums of money to be placed inside through the night.

"Here we go!" Blaise exclaimed, taking his money from his cloak and throwing it on the table, excited for his last night of freedom to begin.

"Please welcome to the stage our newest witch, Kayden." a wizard announced from his wand as it boomed through the place, followed by loud, upbeat music. And then something happened that no one was ready for. Draco and Blaise both slammed their empty shot glasses down, locking eyes on the petite, half naked witch who was now walking across the stage mere feet from where they sat.

"Bloody hell." they muttered in unison, recognizing the woman at the same time to be a former classmate from their years past at Hogwarts. It has been several years since they had seen her, but Draco never thought time could change a person like it did her.

The mudblood bookworm was showing a lot of skin, and Draco would be an idiot to say she wasn't sexy as all hell.

Chapter Two: Gryffindor Courage My Ass

"Is that-" Draco started, still wide eyed.

"No, it can't be." Blaise finished, slamming another shot down and rubbing his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision.

"Well, Kayden definitely isn't the name I remember calling her." Draco muttered, his brain starting to feel the firewhisky now.

"That's because you were a prat and only called her mudblood." Blaise laughed, tossing a handful of sickles on in cauldron at the witches feet.

Her movements were graceful and seductive, wizards all around the room whistling at her as she danced.

"There's no way that's her. Uncanny resemblance tho. I guess this is what Granger would look like if she was actually the least bit attractive." Draco laughed, tossing some coin onto the stage cups

"Well, that's a little harsh, don't you think?" a soft voice called from the stage, the witch crouching down in front of them, her back arched perfectly as she locked eyes with him. She smirked at the entire bachelor table before pushing herself upright. She pressed her back against the pole, throwing her head back before taking her half-top off, leaving her in only a black bra and lace panties, one elbow length fishnet up her left arm.

"You'd understand if you saw her, sweetheart. The Gryffindor had the sex appeal of a troll." Jason snickered, finishing off his firewhisky as he tossed some money for her as well.

Draco and Blaise laughed along with him, Kayden's smirk fading. She finished her set, the owner collecting her tips for her as she walked off stage. Draco watched her walk away and share a few words with her boss.

"Bloody hell, Draco. You have the coin. Stop staring at her like a hufflepuff and book a private dance." Blaise laughed, watching the new dancer with the same admiration and lust as the last.

"Brilliant." Draco whispered, downing another stop before making his way to the bar.

"Hey mate." He said, getting the owners attention.

"Hey. What can I getcha." he asked politely, wiping down the counter.

"That witch, Kayden. She do private dances?" he asked, taking out a heavy pouch of gold and silver from his cloak.

"She's one of the few girls here who doesn't, actually. But you seem like a nice guy. Make it worth my while and I'll letcha back there to talk to her. You better watch yourself if you do though. You may think I'm a sleaze for being in this industry but I take care of these girls and you should be so smart as to treat her with respect. Clear?"

"Crystal." Draco grinned, tossing a generous amount on the bar before walking back to the trail he watched her follow minutes ago.

"Well, look who it is." the petite witch smiled through her mirror, her back to him as he entered.

"Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure." he introduced, walking over to where she sat at her vanity, potions and books piled all around it.

"Have a lot of down time to read at this job I take it?" he asked, picking up one of the books as she wiped her face clear of makeup.

"I know who you are, Malfoy. And from what you and your friends were saying, I don't think you and I make great company together. I'm sorry for the disappointment but you should really go." she said, gently taking her book back and placing it on the table.

"I have one question, if that's alright." he said, taking his own cloak off and putting it around her bare shoulder, much to her visible surprise.

"Alright." she responded, pulling it around herself to hide her exposed body.

"The material on your arm. None of the other dancers wear anything like that. Is it like your signature or what?" he asked, touching the thin material that covered her forearm.

"It covers an old injury." she said vaguely, standing up quickly and pulling his cloak off, handing it back to him. "I can't believe you still don't know who I am." she laughed dryly, waving her wand over her body. A quick spell and she was dressed in her muggle jeans and a dark red sweater that showed a few inches of her hips. Her hair was still spelled pin straight as she pushed it back with her fingertips.

"Do we know each other?" he asked, confused, watching her every move. She grabbed her shoulder bag and wand, making her way out into the night.

She turned back around once, shooting him a sad look, causing him to flinch back slightly. "I'm Hermione Granger." she called as she was walking out the door.

"Bloody hell." he muttered, taking a moment to collect himself before following her outside.

**Review Please. Just a quick story idea that popped into my head. Love to hear from you guys.**


End file.
